An Inserted Monster
by Reshrim
Summary: self-insert - I was just like you once, a sheep wondering in the paddock I was placed in. Enclosed by the wolves who kept my eyes on what we were supposed to see, and not what I want to see. And what came to me will arrive for you, but maybe in a different fashion because monsters are raised from the same breed in more ways than one. {Mature-Content}
1. Chapter 1

Someday, time may present itself to you as a variable when you do nothing but watch through your own _eyes_ as emptiness is ever so fleeting.

Viewing your memories as a passing movie to entertain the thought of that very variable, because at the end of your movie, it might just seem as you've just watched your entire life flash between your eyes for the second time.

Or was it the third, No, I think it was the fifth.

I'm not even kidding, I've literally been watching my memories on a continuous Reloop, my mistakes, failures, victories, cringe worthy moments and I have decided in my own mind that time is now just a relative.

Let me just tell you, it's a surreal experience

Because watching myself die for the fourth, no I mean my fifth time? With nothing but a front row seat, courtesy of my very own eyes is just mind boggling.

Anyway, usually once you've finished a movie at the cinemas, you leave for the exit, however in this lobby of? What's a good name for this place; After-Death lobby? Nah, how about, The Place With no Exit, no I think that's too literal... Oh I think I got the right name, what do you think of ''The place I went to after I died which forced me to watch my life like a movie, questioning the fact that I'm starting to assume that I'm not supposed to be here'' quite a name if you ask me.

Oh, the movies going to start playing again, one of my favourite parts, _Birth_.

And 3. 2. 1.

'' _**BOO MOTHERFUCKER '' **_

Flinching, my head quickly jerks back from a mirror image of my baby self, emerging from the dark, and almost as if it was a switch, lights quickly turn on rendering myself vision.

The chair I was in rocks back _'I was in a chair?'_ from the surprise _attack_ making me fall to the ground while I listen to laughter coming from the baby itself, that seems to be enjoying the time of his life at my misfortune. Not bothering to get up I mumble ''scared the shit out of me''.

''_**Then you might want to change your nappy, hahaha'' **_

Laughing a bit to myself at the baby joke, I slowly pull myself up from the ground? Or whatever my feet are touching, picking up the chair to take back my seat. I see the baby rendering itself into my image I had before I kicked the bucket so to speak.

My handsome 19-year-old self, sexy mother-fucker

''soooo... what's up?'' I questioned a bit to dumbly if I had to ask myself.

''_**Not much, you?''**_

''Just died, so there's that'' I say as if this conversation is just normal '_**'Yea, that suck's''**_,I? He? Myself? Responds by nodding his head up and down, I attempt to move this conversation along ''Are you god?'' Hey don't look at me like that, I had to ask.

He pauses and changes his stance into a thinking position and slowly responds, _**''No'' **_I blink to myself, if he is not god is he a ''Are you a ROB?''. A gear animation blinks into existence and settles next to his forehead, clearly showing he is thinking extra hard, its comical if you ask me. _**''No'' **_he states in finality, _**''A ROB so to speak, would be what I would assume is a RANDOM omnipotent being, keyword being RANDOM, and I am an Omnipotent being'' **_you can see he is happy with his answer judging by that bright smile.

So, _he said ''keyword'' which would mean, _''random would mean that meeting you would have been left to chance, pointing out that you specifically found me? Or I somehow know a godlike *cough* *cough* I mean Omnipotent being''.

''_**Ding, ding, ding and we have a winner'' **_his smile is starting to stretch inhumanly possible. _**''So, you know how this ROB minus the R stuff work, reading fanfictions on self inserts was one of your favourites past times. However, we are going to be doing this differently''**_ a dramatic drum roll starts to sound out in the room as he attempts to build up suspense _**''WE ARE GOING TO PLAY A GAME'' **_fireworks start sounding off as background sound, now he's in a suit. _**''Here's how it's going to work; Destination – What universe in the multi-verse would I be sending you to, Timeline – When you are reborn into that timeline, who – Who you may be replacing or placed as. Now, all you've got to do is guess who I am to you. However you only get 3 chances and if you fail the first time, I will pick your destination, if you fail the second time, I will pick your timeline and if you fail the third time, I will pick your who''.**_

_**''Now, WHO AM I''**_

''Aren't I supposed to get wishes'' I can't help but complain, this was my time to become OP before I'm even born, this is my chance _**''And why do tell, should I just give you wishes, I do not owe you anything, and we both know I'm the one doing the favour. Let me make this clear, this is not some story you've read, we are in the here and now, THIS IS REAL'' **_

Shit, guys got a point. I never understood half the self inserts with godly or omnipotent beings who just give the main character 5 wishes or more, like how broken can you get? Or when a god accidently kills the MC and acts like he's done something wrong and gives you wishes to forgive him. When you step on an Ant, do you beg for forgiveness and give it a wish? No, because compared to a god that is what we are and I think it's about time I start taking this more seriously or as serious as I can get before, I'm reborn.

Got to think, who is he? I'm pretty sure, that if you encounter a godlike being you would remember him or some part of him, or whatever type of anomaly that just being in his presence would bring

''Are you (fuck I don't know) rumple stilt skin'' _**''No''**_ Fuck, why did I even say that, it just slipped out of my mouth, cursing myself as I start swearing up a storm in my mind, well there goes my pick of destination. I could feel my imaginary heart beating rapidly thinking of the aftereffects of what his possible choices would be, and what events these actions may bring me later.

''Are you. My dad'' Hopes up _**''No'' **_Fuck, hopes crushed. Shit, Shit, shit, shit. I'm so Fucking stupid.

Don't fucking look at me like that, I never knew him and he clearly stated 'who is he' and I never knew my dad and none of my friends and known family were multi-dimensional omnipotent badass's. Now let's breakdown what we know of him; nothing, ok, that took us know where, the only thing we can extrapolate from the information given is him saying Random. _That still shows me nothing that could indicate... wait..._

''Are you. Me?''

_**''Ding, ding, ding, you got it correctly'',**_ but how unless _**''That's right, I am you from a parallel universe in which I have obtained omnipotence and you are going to be my entertainment''**_

My mind is officially blown, but hearing him say he's going to watch me like some type of thing to be manipulated channels my anger _**''Calm your tits, what I want you to do is LIVE. You know the thing you're going to be doing anyway, No strings here, do anything to your hearts content in that universe for that just may be your last''**_

Ok, calming down I get a good look at myself. Hehe I'm a god *cough*, no. Omnipotent being, you see gods are like fly's to beings such as my imaginary self, hehe

_Wait a minute I answered correctly, allowing me to pick who am going to be or reborn as. _''where are you sending me'' I swear I can hear his mumbles, something about me being a no good something, and ruining his fun, wait he was going to cheat me out of my choice.

''_**Ahem, I am sending you to... DRUMROLE PLEASE'' **_He's eyeing me, does he actually want a drum role? Rolling my eyes at my/his childishness, I start drum rolling, I'm waiting, waiting, still waiting.

''_**I am sending you to the originals/vampire diaries universe''**_ Ok, I could definitely work with this, there are major pros and cons but I'm confident we can make do, now what timeline am I being sent to; please somewhere good _**''And the timeline you will appear in is during the Mikaelson children's birth''**_

FUCK YES, this is the biggest advantage I could actually hope for.

_**''Now, just tell me which family member you want to be born as'' **_Alright, think; I could replace Finn but, well who would want to be him, Klaus would probably be the best, long term wise, werewolf and vampire hybrid right off the bat, I only have to let events really play out but then I would kind of be responsible for the death of the youngest child, don't want to deal with that and his shitty life.

I could probably change how Mikael would view me compared to cannon events but, wouldn't want to risk it.

Elijah, nah. Then I'd have the responsibilities dumped on mean I would have to be Klaus's maid, Fuck no.

Kol, that would be interesting, I would be able to have a reckless personality and he had great genes for magic. But I wouldn't mind building an empire, they are in the middle to late of the iron age

Or I can be placed as another member.

''I've decided, I want to be born as kol's twin brother'' first and foremost, I am not being a girl, no ifs, buts, or anything, hell no. It just wouldn't be right.

Having access to the magical part of the family would greatly increase my chances in the long run, before I lose it to vampirism and I've always wanted a twin.

Yea the twin part would be cool, the magic is just a bonus.

''_**hohoho, interesting decision. I'm going to just cut the pleasantries, have fun!''**_

''Wait, wa_it chuck me straight into birth, I don't want to wait around''_

''_**BYE''**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**{A/N: I haven't watched originals and vampire diaries in a while so it's off the heart, I'm going to try and build it close to cannon but with some severe differences in multiple places, to give my fiction some flare. However, it will still be going into that general route. And I'm going to have minor butterfly effects to suit my needs. SO, if you're looking for actual facts, do not be bothered to find it here because I'm just going to fill it with what I want to fit me.**_

_**And the age difference between all of the Mikaelsons will be: **_**The Originals were turned in 1001 AD. Which means:**

**Finn: 973 AD (28)**

**Elijah: 977-978 AD (23-22)**

**Klaus: 982 AD (19)**

_**Sol: 983 AD (18)**_

**Kol: 983 AD (18)**

**Rebekah: 984 AD (17)**

**Henrik: 988 AD (13)**

_**There is no definite age difference online, speculation states these are the closest and reliable so this template is what I would be building off.**_

_**ALERT: This is not a paid fanfiction and nothing but the original character is mine, all credit goes to their rightful owner, and any and all copyright infringement things may be referenced.}**_

If you had to ask me what being a baby again would feel like, coming from an _experienced_ 19-year-old. Or am I 95-year-old man? I mean I did have to relive/re-watch myself 5 times, yep, that makes me a learned man.

Anyway, back to what I was saying; somehow, I am a conscious fetus.

I shit you not, how is that even possible. I think it was by some divine intervention or what I came to calling it, _My/Omnipotent intervention. _So, at the time I figured, this is going to be a long grace period.

And no, apparently my omnipotence had ignored my last request. So here we are, just _chilling in a womb, you know how it is. _

...

'_I wonder if he's there with you now fucking you like I used to_

_I know you think about all the things that we did when he's with you_

_And do you feel no shame_

_Does he make you feel the same_

_Could we have got what we wanted oh, if we had just be honest' (Bazzi – honest lyrics)_

Humming to myself in my mind, yea, I have time to kill so I'm just using it wisely. It's not like I'm missing anything going on, or have anything else to do.

It also turns out I don't need any sleep or, my mind doesn't drift almost as if I don't need it. I'm just going to chalk this up to my omnipotence again. Because you know how, when you read self inserts and the main character just drifts in and out of consciousness till birth, yea that isn't happening.

Your stuck with me till birth and my imaginary monologue, hahaha.

You know what I find funny, your still stuck with me after birth to, hahahah.

...

I think I just felt my neighbour or my brother, he's pretty interactive from the movements I'm feeling. I just got to wait a while more before were out of here, I'm getting a feeling it's going to start feeling a little cramped in here.

...

I just got to stretch to get the clinks out of my bones, they are feeling a little too stiff for my comfort, *background noise* yea, and I've been getting a lot of noise out there lately and a lot of moving too. But that's not my problem, its actually pretty snug in here.

...

**Esther Mikaelson POV**

Humming to myself, I rub my pregnant belly as I slowly count the days until my expected birth. Afraid, no; excited, yes.

I could still remember seeing little Freya playing with her old doll's which used to bring unimaginable joy to my face as I used to see her eyes meet mine and smile. Still devastated from Freya's loss at such a young age burdens me.

I could feel the tears slowly drip for my eyes as I clutch my stomach just a little tighter, reassuring myself that my precious children aren't going anywhere away from me. I just couldn't bare the fact of losing another. The things I would steel myself to prevent such a thing scares even myself sometimes, because they ARE MY children and I would do anything, anything from happening to them.

Feeling a slight pressure meet my hand, a slow smile forms on my frowned face, the two boys in my belly are nearly ready to join us in the world, little kol and sol I've already had their names picked when first signs of pregnancy alerted me.

A little nervous lately since my magic has been on the fritz, I can't help but be worried, feeling my magic draining sometimes.

A siphon, both my baby's I've felt have amazing magic sensibilities, but one will be a siphon.

The prejudice against their kind, regardless of status is scarring, and one of my baby's will have to face it, a frightening thought for a dedicated mother.

But this is my son, and as such I will raise him as one, no matter what anyone says, he will be MY Esther Michaelson's son.

*wahahaa (_Klaus crying) *_ looking over to my right I see little Klaus bundled in the recently knitted blankets made to protect him from the outside elements, as I attempt to comfort him, gently I caress him to calm him down. A few minutes go by as Mikeal enters our humble abode and looks at Klaus ''Crying again is he'' _yes, again, he's been keeping the household up in the late nights with his crying. _''yea'' I say sweetly, ''give him time dear, he's still a baby and it's what they do'' lately Mikeal has been getting impatient due to our youngest son.

It has been starting to get colder during the day lately and we know the winter nights will be upon us, which means hunting food would get harder around this time, and worrying about Klaus is the least Mikael will have time for.

''baby? He's nearing his second year; he doesn't have time to be a baby, Esther'' Mikael has just taken to staring at little Klaus, what he's thinking I'm not too sure but judging by his face it couldn't be anything good.

''Mikeal, he's still in his early years, he has time, you just have to be patient'' that seems to have convinced him as he makes an exit to finish off his daily tasks before little Elijah enters the room and settles next to Klaus, cuddling him. Elijah faces me and slowly says ''Don't worry mother, father will come around''

I gently smile at him '' I know he will, little Elijah and even if he doesn't, he has you isn't that right'' a blush emerges from Elijah's face as he tries to hide it in embarrassment. That's right, they've taken quite the brotherhood between each other as my baby boy calms himself in each other's presence.

**Finn POV**

The days are getting colder, with mother showing signs of giving birth with how big her stomach is, it wasn't nearly even close to that size when Elijah or Klaus was born. Mother had done magic to determine if it was a boy or girl. So, it came as a happy surprise when mother informed father, me and Elijah of twin boys.

But at the time I was unsure of the word before I asked mother, she said that when they grow up, they will both look exactly alike. I have no clue as to how that was possible and thought it had something to do with the _Ma.. Magiiik.. Magic. _Magic, that's the word. But when she again said it wasn't because of magic I was stunned.

Regardless, father seemed happy and slightly disappointed, happy because of gaining another two sons, disappointed because I have no doubt, he would want another daughter just like Freya.

Father, wasn't the same after mother told him he lost his daughter to winter, but I know what really happened, I know what mother really did, I know how strong she is, I know of her sacrifice.

Magic took Freya away as the cost and the bump on mother's stomach is the reward.

...

_Country roads, take me home_

_To the place I belong_

_West Virginia, mountain mama_

_Take me home, country roads (John Denver – Take me home, country roads, Lyrics)_

Now, you may be wondering what I'm doing, while like I said before, I'm singing, _you know how it is, or you probably wouldn't, to be honest, _but my mental is strong

Is that an imaginary light I see in my mind, or is it something I'm using to speed up my hopeful birth that may or may not come soon. Hopefully soon.

Waiting for my birth isn't as bad as you actually might think it, _my mental is strong, _Literally, now I was a smart guy, not genius, but pretty darn smart before my death. Things just always used to click in place for me, assumptions made on guesses, finding patterns and all that type of jazz that would make me be named a genius, I had a good recall memory to, not photographic; more like if you remind me of an event or subject, I would just click with and known information I'd known just flows back into me, right and due to this particular skill that I had abused, I had a great database of random shit, and some of that random shit would definitely become useful to put me ahead of everyone else in general.

Now, you might be thinking where am I going with this particular line of thought. We'll let me tell you, I _ENJOY _being better than someone else, I love being that guy. I would be humblish, but just having everything that someone else would want, strokes my ego. Now, like I said before; _where am I going with this line of thought, _well, I'm going to abuse the shit out of my 21st century knowledge to just be **BETTER**.

I'm not a kind man if you're thinking I would actually share that information with someone else. (you FUCKING CRAZY)

And if you're going to complain about morals, well; I got a few words for you '**'FUCK MORALS''**

There was a reason I enjoyed reading fanfiction, or watched movies, or tv series. Because whenever I finish watching or reading about these types of things, I would wonder; what if that was me? What would I do? what could I do? Or how cool it would be to just be a vampire? How cool it would be to be a werewolf? To be a mage? A sorcerer? A Qi masters? To be a god. To take me away from my miserable life and give me just what I want? To have millions bowing at your feet and I would always ask myself; HOW WOULD I FEEL.

And this is my chance.

This is my _Rebirth_


	3. Chapter 3

An Inserted Monster – CH 3

One_ Mississippi... _two_ Mississippi... _three_ Mississippi..._

One-million nine-hundred and seventy-two thousand five hundred and sixty-four _Mississippi_

Oh, you actually thought I counted that high, laughable in my opinion. I actually counted one, two and skipped just a few and landed on that random number. Did you think I was counting until I'm free from this *_Prison_* womb.

No, I was doing that beforehand until I lost count and just messed around and, here we are.

Now you might be wondering why I was counting in general, well, I've been feeling contractions and just thought that birth would be right around the corner but I started a few hours ago I think and I'm ready to grace this world with my otherworldly presence.

…...

**Elijah POV**

Mother, had started screaming not too long ago and I thought she was hurt. Father told me she's now giving birth, but that was before he went out to continue his day, So Finn and I have just been watching mother as she was in clear pain, but we didn't know what to do.

I hate, hearing our mother cry like she is now and I can't help but move a little closer to Finn.

Looking at Finn, I ask him a series of question's ''Finn, why does bringing Kol and Sol hurt mother?'' Sighing he responds with ''I don't know'' so I ask another question ''When are Kol and Sol getting here'' another sigh escapes Finn mouth '' I don't know'' last question ''Are they here yet?''

I can see Finn ignore me as he gets up to gets up to check the room.

I can't wait to meet my new little brothers; I hope they get along well with baby Klaus. I can also show them my wooden toy but I hope they don't keep us up like Klaus usually does, I don't think I could handle another night listening to their screams. *screaming in the background*

Yes, that's exactly the noise I was talking about.

**Esther POV**

It was just like any other day before I felt my water break. Everything just happened so quickly, I was moved back into the house and some of the other village girls rushed into the room to assist me giving birth to my little boys.

It was like a routine, watching everyone move as quick as their feet could possibly take them, trying to make me as comfortable as possible before I felt the contractions wrack throughout my body. I tried to grit my teeth but it couldn't block the screams that quickly followed.

Birth, how I loathe such a feeling. It's the scariest part of pregnancy, the pain makes me wish for death. To just make it all end.

Another contraction jolts me out of my line of thought as I could barely hear some of the girls attempt to calm me. It wasn't working.

I scream once again. I forgot how long I've been lying here trying to give birth, the pain deludes my sense of time, a second feels as if it's been an hour and I just can't help but wish this was over.

''PUSH'' I hear someone scream to me as I just follow the command. ''PUSH'' once again my body follows through, ''Again and PUSH'' I scream and push using all the strength I could muster and felt one of the babies leave my body. But I couldn't focus as there was yet another son to birth, ''arrrgrggh'' Another scream erupted from myself as I once again pushed with my life.

I could barely focus, quickly reassuring myself that its nearly over, ''PUSH'' again, holding my breath as I exerted the remaining of my strength to push my baby out, aaaannnddd they are both finally out. *new-born baby scream*

Attempting to pull energy within me from wherever I can, relaxing slightly I look over at my two new bundles of joy resting in the arms of another, communicating for the women to pass me my babies for me to hold.

''The one wrapped up on my left is your firstborn and this screaming child of terror is your second born'' Tiff, the women who spoke slowly hands me my new born children as they attempt to settle into place.

''So, which one is named which Esther'' I slowly look around as I see four of the village mothers looking at me with joy and curiosity.

My expressions of pain now gone and the atmosphere a little cheery, I announce their names. ''The first-born twin will be named Sol, Sol Mikaelson. And his younger brother will be named Kol, Kol Mikaelson''

Chatter immediately erupts from everyone as we bask in this moment of peace.

...

Coming out into the world once again felt as if the chains of fate that were once connected to me snapped. The feeling of being unbound from such things, knowing that I am going to be more than I once was prohibits any other feeling of emotion besides excitement to overwhelm me.

Opening my eyes to find a lit room, brings more joy to me than imagined. Feeling myself being picked up, I scout the people in the room, as we can see two women doing menial things with one other on her knees with her face towards the women lying on the bed who looks as if she's just given birth, that must be Esther, my new mother.

The women with her face towards my mother's vagina is trying to gently grab what I would assume to be the crown of Kol's head, my new twin brother.

It takes a few minutes while the women holding me, sways side to side, looking relieved that I wasn't being difficult for her. But I wouldn't say the same for my brother, like any other normal baby, he immediately starts crying the second he takes in his first breath of fresh air as I can see one of the women cutting his umbilical cord.

I can hear the women chatting in another language, well shit.

That's right, I'm pretty sure what I am hearing right now is old-Norse tongue, because if I'm remembering this correctly, Mikael is descended from Vikings, explains our inherited last name. Mikael-son. Just like Odin's son Thor with his last name being Odinson, Thor Odinson.

Makes sense.

A small commotion has just started in the room as I am gently given to my new mother to hold. Taking a close inspection of what Esther looks like I can't help but be a bit surprised at her beauty.

Sandy blonde, with perfect hazel eyes that rest upon her angled face. My inspection is interrupted as I can see my new mother looking at me pointedly with a light smile sprawl across her tired face, words flow out of her mouth as she finishes on the words, Sol, Sol Mikaelson and then she slips her attention from me and towards Kol.

I stand corrected, my birth hasn't changed his name so I stand to reason that my new respective name is now Sol, I'm genuinely happy that I got such a name, it's a small amount of happiness for such a small thing, but I'm here with a new name, In a new world, with a new life.

The ladies in the room continue to chat as my tired mother appears to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open, the birth must have taken more out of her than expected, Watching her struggle to keep her own eyes open for just one second more, to get just one more look at me and Kol, goes to show just how much she thinks of us, as if we are her whole world. A comfortable feeling, but an unwelcomed one.

Because I know exactly what she is capable of, regardless of reasons. I've steeled myself to become what some may call a monster, some may call a demon, while a select few may come to call me their saviour.

Attached to Esther's body as she finally falls asleep, the remaining people clear out of the room, to give her the much-needed rest.

Watching my baby brother settle into Esther breast, I follow his action as I to get myself some much-needed rest, rest that may or may not be needed in the slight future.

…

Slowly awakening from the cold breeze which rushes into my face, I groggily open my eyes, very slowly my vision comes to me as the ray of lights coming from the late sun of the early morning, lightens up the surrounding reach allowing me to peer throughout the room taking in what I would come to call my home for the years to come.

A slight problem though, as my inability to correctly coordinate with my limbs restricts me from doing such action at such a time, dedicated to not let this slight inability to prevent me from gathering information of my surroundings I try to tilt my head to the side to accomplish this task.

Not to long into my endeavour, I'm picked up from my place and settled into a breast in front of my face taking who I've come to identify as Esther my mother, not dwelling on any needless thought, I quietly indulge myself into my meal. Taking the tip of her nipple slowly into my mouth, I begin to drink the warm liquid flowing from her succulent breast and into my mouth.

My earlier actions seemed to have gotten me noticed and alerted my mother of awakening when I was trying to peer around the room, she may seem to think that I was hungry but regardless, everything worked out.

Left to my own thoughts as I suck on the breast, I first marvel at how great this actually tastes, not in the least bothered that I'm being breast fed like a baby.

News flash that's what I am now. It's not as uncomfortable as I first thought it would be and certainly relaxing.

Drinking in what would be my meal for at least a year and something, maybe two, I listen to the spoken words coming from my mother. Now I know learning another language may be challenging, but I'm confident that I'd be able to swiftly pick up on it in a year, while progressing further the next.

Content in staying in this position, another high voice makes itself known, not caring in the slightest, I attend to my meal, ignoring everything else. They only talk for a few minutes before I felt the presence leave the room.

That's right felt. I could only chalk this phenomenon to magic, steeling myself to make it known in the future that I would like to take up Magic from my mother. Counting the possibilities that would make itself known to me would be a great boon, and any advantage is a great advantage.

*baby screaming* It's not long before another presence makes itself known, and this time I didn't need magic to know he was there, you could practically hear him, my bad. You could actually hear him. Kol looks to have settled on the separate breast as he quietens down, and I'm not too sure when he was awoken but he seems to be at peace.

**Esther POV**

Having gotten up earlier than the family, I start to prepare breakfast as per usual, taking notice of the yet not risen sun.

But it would be up soon and so will everyone else.

Time flies per usual as I've come to be occupied with needle and thread, not to long into my work I see Mikael entering to eat at the table, looking at him I ask ''Have you seen the boys yet?'' curious on what he thinks on the matter; it's just sometimes I feel it's difficult to communicate with him, but these moments are far and few between.

Not bothering to meet my eyes he continues to eat ''yes, both healthy boy's'' I could spot his slight nod as I unconsciously smile. ''Kol is active for a new-born however, Sol is unusually quite'' I inform Mikael.

Mikael stops his meal and finally rest's his clear blue eyes into mine, answering he says ''Sol isn't quiet, he's aware'' I would have doubted my eyes if I had not seen it as clear as day. A miniscule smile appeared on my husband's face; I have only seen him smile like that once, a reserved smile just for Freya, my little girl.

Seeing such a thing appear on his face, is practically him roaring approval a few more minutes eaten in silence, ''Sol has instinct, a natural fighter if I've ever seen one'' Mikael finishes his sentence and his food before leaving to begin his daily duties.

But I'm stunned on the spot, shaking myself out of my thoughts I gather my wits and go and wake Finn and Elijah from their sleep and prepare them for the day.

Waking them up I approach my room to find little Sol trying to move his head to peak at the rays of light entering through the open window that Mikael must have opened.

Picking him up and getting into a position I am comfortable with I slip my right breast from its socket and I bring it close to Sol's face, without facing any resistance, he latches on gently and begins to eat his morning meal.

''I saw your father smile with approval today, it hasn't happened for the longest of time, but it has happened now'' I whisper quietly between us as my son seemed to at first listen, and then ignore the remaining words to rather enjoy his meal.

Elijah later enters the room, excitement written all over his face as he takes in the sight of his new brothers, with little Sol attached to me and little Kol still asleep at the side.

''Mother, can I hold him please? just for a little while'' he asks, sighing to myself I respond to him with ''Elijah, you can hold them later. But for now, I'm a little busy'' pulling my attention away from my second eldest son I sway from left to right.

Not a second later, Kol starts screaming, spotting him in Elijah hand's, he appears to have been forcefully woken from his nap, annoyed at being ignored by Elijah ''give him here and prepare for your fathers training'' I quickly state to him.

Watching him quickly scuttle out from the room, I turn my attention back to Kol and settle him on my remaining breast.

**Finn POV**

I had settled at the table, not long after Elijah had.

He had quickly left after scoffing down his entire meal and headed into the direction of mother's room, no doubt to try and interact with the twins.

Not paying attention any longer, I eat at a steady pace and start to head outside for my daily chores. The chores themselves aren't hard, just a bit time consuming.

There is no particular order I have to do the chores in, just have to change a few jugs of water before lunch and then prepare myself with Father. Getting wood is the easiest chore I have to do, and I had been doing it since I can remember. However, growing in age has increased my workload slightly as father seems to be piling them on me, hopeful for his other brothers to grow up quickly, so I can lighten the load of chores.

**Elijah POV**

I quickly left the room after waking Kol up from his sleep, but I just wanted to hold him and tell him I'm his older brother, I would've done the same with Sol also but he was with mother.

Entertaining the thought of trying again later, I make my way over to little Klaus, who has recently stopped with his nightly screaming. Thinking that I'd be able to get better sleep now I freeze, thinking of my new baby brothers, as in two. Yay.

Not bothering to continue that line of thought I enter our room to see Klaus already up but not bothering to move from his position, saying to him ''we got to get up now little brother''

''No, don't anna'' was his cheeky response. ''I'll get father'' that sentence got him moving immediately. Haha whenever I say that he always gets up.

**Esther POV**

I had taken Kol to sleep, pretty quickly. When I noticed Sol still awake slowly sucking on my breast, almost as if he's sipping the milk, and then he stopped completely.

Looking at him, I raise him up to meet my eyes and just stare into his deep blue eyes, eyes of his father and notice him meeting my gaze, I chuckle a little finding this position quite funny.

I start to bring him in next to me, before the start's reaching for my pendant around my neck, slowly I take it off before placing it on my open palm.

Slowly we see my pendant float above my hand and hover in place, looking over at Sol he seemed to be engrossed in the act, a little bit more eager I see him trying a bit harder to reach for it. Laughing a bit harder at myself, I give into him and pass it over.

Slowly I see him try to manoeuvre his tiny little fingers, trying to grasp it in his palm like I did. He finally had it as I had showed him. Laughing a bit harder at his display, I felt a drain on my magic reserves and looked shocked to find my pendant hovering in his hands.

_**Sol {Main character} POV**_

I just stare at the floating pendant in my hand and the first things which come to mind after holy shit is _IM A FUCKING SIPHON, FUCK YEA_


	4. Chapter 4

An Inserted monster – CH 4

There's very little you can do, when you're a_ grown _man stuck in a baby's body, but you learn how to make the most of it, especially when you have magic.

Just discovering that you have such power, causes you to be overwhelmed by many unfamiliar feelings on the subject; positive feelings. However, expanding what you know, and the limits of such power is my immediate concern.

And like I mentioned earlier; I'm limited to the actions of a new-born. So, I'm currently on my own for this particular endeavour now.

Magic, it comes naturally for me. Knowing there's something more, pulsating throughout my body, like an extra heart settled within me, quickly allows me to focus a large majority of my concentration on observing that pulse, before it all just slips right back out. Leaving what I had come to find be, the smallest fraction of what was there originally.

I think the main cause of my problem to hold onto my reserves would be my inability to actually use my OWN magic and the lucky turn of events that led me to be a _siphon; that's right you heard correctly, Lucky. _Between just being a witch and losing that part of me after turning or being a heretic and keeping the use of magic after becoming an original, I would choose the latter. And one of my primary goals in this life is to amass as much power possible, leaving the obvious conclusion of my preferred choice.

Witch or siphon, out of the two supernatural beings, who hold more power over the other? One of the strongest magic users in the series was Kai, and the amount of power he was throwing was unnatural.

And so here we are, watching as the sun rises before it slowly fall in the opposite direction only for it to return the next day.

Day's go by, as the house is always bustling with activity. Days turn into months and months into years.

During this _Brief _period of time, I do what I can to focus on the feeling of the magic I siphon from my mother, only small amounts, in short intervals. However, such small amounts hardly mattered when her magic feels as if it's the size of a lake and I'm only taking sips from it.

Using the gathered magic, I had an idea to compress the magic and trace it throughout my baby body, kind of what we see in wuxia and xianxia novels, trying to find the correct acupuncture pathway to guide the way as a flowing stream having only minor increments of success.

The results are looking promising, I haven't felt any particular difference, but learning how to freely control what magic I can take and learning control is already the most of what I can currently do in the current state of time.

Making sure I don't leak any of the siphoned magic, is a large step.

I've also come to learn, everything has a source of magic however, some have more than others, for example. When Elijah tried to pick me up and hold me in his arms, I felt a familiar pull within him. Pulling it, I find Elijah falling to the ground and stopping myself from following his path down, I levitated myself an Inch from the ground only able to stop my momentum before being dropped myself.

Elijah didn't wake up for two days and he was sick for a whole month. My bad. Elijah had taken to staying out of my way and avoiding me like the plague. What I've found entertaining is just staring at him when we are in the same room, he rocks from left to right with a nervous expression on his face while taking little glances at me. And to put the icing on the metaphorical cake, when I pull a cunning smile, he quickly leaves the area in a sprint.

Comparing my brother's Kol magic reserve to Elijah's reserve, it's like comparing a drop of water to a small puddle and the recovery rate of buckets to drips.

Speaking of Kol, he's taken quite the attachment to myself, crawling where ever I was crawling, eating whenever I was eating, staring at Elijah whenever I was staring. He's obviously just copying what I was doing, but hell if it wasn't funny.

I saw Finn laugh more than once at our antics, preferring to keep his distance from me, least he ends up like Elijah.

Klaus had taken a habit of keeping his silence, whenever I am around him, I had noticed at the corner of my eye, as he interacted with Kol a few times, but stayed clear of me. It doesn't bother me in the least.

Mikael, my new father is a man of few words. But he is very vocal in how he treats Klaus, I never thought it would be as bad as it is at such an early age.

I had started walking at six months old, nearly half the time it usually takes for a regular baby to have his _**First steps. **_Not perfectly, but well enough. Kol had attempted the same once he got used to seeing me ahead of him, but its crawling for him at the moment.

I had a normal routine going for me at the time, steal mothers magic, stretch my limbs and attempting to familiarise myself with the language.

Weirdly, my learning speed compared to my past life had increased dramatically and so has my ability to retain memory. Getting used to the phrases and simple everyday words had come easily, while learning the harder words are slightly harder. I don't have any particular bar to surpass, but showing signs of increasing intelligence at such a young age seemed to earn me brownie points with my mother, and increasing approval from my father who very, _very _rarely show's acceptance to any other sibling.

I don't particularly mess around or have fun with any of my siblings besides Kol in our own way, with my father noticing such irregularity goes to show how seriously I take to watching him and my older brothers train, showing degrees of maturity not found within my brothers. Particularly Klaus.

Kol had also shown early signs of magic, expectantly might I add. Pushing thing's here in there, lifting our small wooden toys in the air and signs of him tracking me with magic. How? I'm not too sure on the specifics, but I concluded that everyone has their own magical signature and he has found mine.

Our mother, had quickly noticed both of our combined interest in magic and had attempted to teach us both how to read at an extremely early age.

Attempted, because Kol has the attention span of a goldfish right now, with only me paying attention and my twin, only here because that's where I am.

So, my mother has gone out of her way to teach me the letters and the other little things that I would need to know in the future. Kol paying attention only every other second.

Coming to know that I'm learning from the renowned _Original witch, _was a wakeup call for what I can expect from the future.

It had slipped my mind at the time, of how powerful my mother is, and what she would come to be at her death. The only other known magic users that I can come to _respect at the moment, _Is Dahlia, Qetsiyah, Silas, Inadu and Arcadius also known as Cade the devil.

With my early start to education in the mystical arts, and spudding signs of early commitment on what my father will teach me in combat digs an early void with the relationship between me and my older siblings, more specifically Elijah and Klaus, which isn't going any better since I have no attention to close that gap. My relationship with my oldest brother is stable, with our own respect for our own status quo.

My mother informing the family of pregnancy once again, and my growth to power, it seems to me that I could look forward to what will come to be in the future.

…...

_(Time-skip 8 ½ months)_

I'm a bit over one year old, it's quite hard to keep track of time and I can't be bothered to keep track anyway, however my mother informed me of the date the other day.

But on this particular day, me and my brothers are sitting in a separate room as my mother gives birth, to whom I may come to know as Rebekah, in the room I am seated next to my twin brother looking threw my mother's grimoire; yes, she allowed me to read it for a few reasons and one of them being, I take care of it, I practically treasure it more than anything else and everyone here knows it. They know I care for very little for the things floating about in our room and I possess very little.

And they know not to touch my books. **Period.**

Klaus had once tried such a foolish endeavour; he was bedridden for more than just a month as I specifically made it clear to everyone in the room at the time to _**'Not touch my stuff' **_Since then, they had stayed clear of anything that was mine. Specifically, my mother's Grimoire.

*Mother Screaming once again*

I've already read through the whole book more than once; I'm an extremely fast reader, as I had started to making my own, Copying the most useful of spells within the book and transferring it to my own copy. While cross referencing ingredients, words of power, Construction theory of such spells while theorising my own for ideas, which will lead to eventual spells or rituals.

I had made many mistakes at the start, as I had gotten myself familiarised with the book, but with my shaky foundation, I had started to dedicate most of my time to understanding everything I could possibly can in a short period of time, ensuring that I build a firm foundation for me to build off of.

Using any actual spell has come to be an obstacle for me, obviously because I'm a siphon but also because I struggle to even use the most minor ones. Regardless of my early age, this particular problem has frustrated me to no end.

I can use magic easily with my increased control; being able to move shit around here and there which I will never tire of doing, but executing a spell to do something specific; let's say dig a hole, I can barely make the hole and even if I do, it's not very large it's actually quite small. While when I focus on digging a hole without using the spell, it works even better than intended. Doing in such away allows me to rip chunks of earth out of the ground.

And even my mother, doesn't know what is causing this. It just looks like I'm using raw power with unimaginable degrees of control, but I could not for the life of me complete a spell.

Stealing magic from my brother and mother has become a habit, making sure I never take a lot, which is unnecessary in the beginning because, I have far better control by leaps and bounds on how to wield magic without spell craft.

For example; I could take the same amount of power it takes my brother to stop a stick thrown at him, and I could use the exact amount of power to stop a fucking tree and still do more. However, my brother Kol can use spells even if he had only used it once.

Paying attention to my surrounding's once again, I could see Klaus creep closer to the door in an attempt to peak through the room with Elijah on his side standing, trying to warn him not to but eagerly trying to include himself.

Not to long during his attempt, I see father enter, before back handing Klaus in the face throwing him a small distance for what I could assume be his childish antics.

One of many things I have learned about the man is what he hates, and that being childish-ness, anything that could be made into a weakness, and cause pain to his family. He hates seeing how irresponsible you are, viewing it as a future poison.

It's a bit disheartening seeing such actions; but it is what it is.

Honestly, I think he just hate's seeing anyone with a smile. Knowing that in the world outside this village, there's nothing to smile about. But like I said before. It is what it is.

Father, once again left the room, with Klaus left remaining quiet from this humiliation leaving the atmosphere a little tense, for them anyway.

Kol, approaches me for a game, that I had introduced to the family as tic, tac, toe. With me always winning or forcing a draw, there is always a sure-fire combination for this game, and any 21st century citizen may know it. But Kol is persistent.

Time flies as I play a game for game, reading my book. Sometimes playing Finn or Elijah who had grown bored from all the waiting, until the screams stop and another starts.

*baby crying*

Everyone in the room knowing what the voice Signafy's. Watching the smiles light up on my brother's faces all besides mine and Kol's, Kol not really knowing what's going on and me not actually caring for this event.

The next day, we were told it was a girl, and her name was Rebekah. The mood was clear fully cheery for my mother and my father, not as obvious. But I could tell.

The family routine was quickly returned to normal in the following days, but with another voice making itself known nightly, she was driving me insane.

In the following years, at age three with my educational increase, I had been motivated to follow father's training for the sword and bow, small steps, since I'm still a child. Just doing what my brothers had to learn in the beginning of their training.

With Kol quickly following after my example.

I had taken to training with the sword like a fish in water, quickly making it known that I am as much as a prodigy as I was with education.

Like any other activity, it was hard for the first few weeks following such a harsh schedule at a young age while adding my own little exercises which were known to build muscle growth, not letting it bother me, I persevered doing more than four times the physical activity Kol has started doing. Working until I drop.

I plan to have the body of an Adonis to accompany of my immortal journey.

I occasionally spared with my brothers using the sword, they had an unfair advantage that they could immediately make use of, I had one to. But I didn't want to use magic when I'm learning how to fight, incorporating my magic will come after.

I got beaten down hard, as my brothers quickly realized that I wasn't going to use magic during the spars. But I always got back up, again, and again with gritting teeth.

At first, I never posed a challenge to Finn, Elijah and Klaus. With Finn being over 10 years my senior and Elijah 5 years, I had quickly tied with Klaus as he was only 1 year above me, and with what I knew and how to use it, he posed no threat soon after as I beat him ruthlessly, leaving him on the ground with blood spread on his face. But even still, Klaus was by no means a pushover, as he was recognized to be better than both Finn and Elijah at such an age.

Mother was once again nearing birth, as she had shown early signs of it. And with Henrik begins the start of the entire beginning of what our family will be come to known in a thousand years, more specifically _Sol Mikaelson_

At four years old and Henrik being born, caused me to hasten and improve in any way possible, knowing that time is always moving and that it waits for no man.

At five years old, I was quickly proving a match for the ten-year Elijah, not winning and not losing either, with Elijah taking a small blow to his pride and I started to last slightly longer in my bouts against Finn.

Not losing out on my magical education, Mother had taught me on the many what's and who's including the names of Silas and Qetsiyah not bothering to mention her sister.

Learning the specific of the different types of magic, from ancestral to traditional, the in's and out or pro's to cons so to speak, and then on to Siphon's specifically.

Absorbing anything and everything I could from such lessons.

My relationship with Rebekah was a reserved one, she had tried to interact with me on many occasions like she had with my brothers, ignoring her like I did with all the others besides Kol I continue on, only accepting her presence while she becomes meek in mine, an attitude brought by a few event's she seems unlikely to repeat as she quickly learned not to bother me while I was learning, as I threatened her in the presence of my brothers, with them pulling her away from me. Because I wasn't going to threaten her in front of mother and father, that's a death wish.

Luckily no one brought the event up to try and get me in trouble, mainly because they knew what was good for them at this point in their life.

As Henrik turned one, I knew that events had been set into motion that would change the entire world as we know it.


	5. Chapter 5

An Inserted Monster – Chapter 5

_**{A/N: For the readers who may see my content; Thinking that chapters, such as Sol's growth period is pointless may want to read this note – What I am trying to do is portray my character in a way I envision him, and the changes he makes to the family, And why they may do some things that they may or may not have done or react in the future of this series. And any particular add in concerning abilities will be explained for it to make sense, you just have to be patient.**_

_**And Tatia will probably make an appearance in one of the two next chapters, why? Might you ask; well from what I have been able to find out about her – she travels once her husband had died in battle, not throwing herself into his pyre like what was expected, and instead choosing to travel to live and find love once more. It was also said; she had chosen Elijah not to long before his transformation into an original. Which means she isn't in the village at the moment but will be introduced later.**_

_**And I WILL BE WRITING LEMONS, I WILL NOT INDICATE WHEN SAID LEMONS START, but they will be in here}**_

Opening my eyes, the day was like any other for the past eleven years, slowly rising into a sitting position, I glance around the familiar room that I had lay my head to sleep in the night before.

The slightly aged wooden planks that make up the floors, walls and ceilings.

Stuffed within the room, were the familiar sight of all my siblings; to my immediate left was Kol, followed by Rebekah than Henrik. To my right was Klaus, Elijah and then Finn, with all our bed's stuck closest to the wall making as much room left as possible to move around, which wasn't much.

Not that it all mattered, seeing as we never spend large amounts of time in the room, especially with everyone in it together, the only time we are all usually stuffed in the room like now, is when we are sleeping or playing the few boardgames I had introduced to our village.

Which are; tic tac toe, snakes and ladders and my own personal favourite being chess.

My father had taken an immediate liking to the game chess. I can also see why, a great game for introducing strategy to the unaware, and a few other things besides entertainment in this given age.

My father wasn't nearly as good as me in the game, _expectantly_, even in my previous life, I was a champion level player. Klaus had also taken an instant liking, nagging any other member of our family to play a game besides father. Thinking that being great at such a game will make him invincible in battles involving such warfare

But what he has yet to understand is; that in a real battle, you wouldn't know where the enemy was moving unless informed, what they can do, and who you're actually fighting, not knowing if you are versing two players instead of the one like you had assumed.

Returning to my thoughts, I adjust my aged eleven-year-old body into a standing position, stretching immediately, setting off a chain reaction of given clicks, originating from my bones.

Heading out to get the most important meal of the day, breakfast.

A meal packed with eggs, remaining rabbit meat, personally hunted/trapped by yours truly and at least 200mils of water, finally finishing with a few pieces of fruit, knowing how important it is to have enough calories for growth. I can't track the amount of intake, but I wouldn't need to; knowing the amount of physical exertion that remains for me throughout the day.

Once finished, I head out to do my usual morning routine with my improvised gym set.

A few concrete barbells, used for squatting, rows, bench-press and deadweight. And an improvised pull up the bar. Any other particular exercise for a targeted muscle group would be included using body-weight exercises.

None of my other family members use this stuff, besides Kol; I had taken to introducing him specifically on what to do, including him in my workouts every second day; as I work out every day besides Sunday, using different days to target specific muscle groups.

For example; Monday – Chest day, Tuesday – Back day, Wednesday - (die-day) leg day, and a repeat cycle while I rest on Sunday. Always finishing off with a core workout to focus on my abs.

Starting my first few sets, I quickly speed through my morning workout, that tends to eat 1 hour and 30 minutes to 2 hours of my day.

Looking at the position of the rising sun; I would say the time was about 9am, hearing movement in the house I continue on ignoring the awake household.

My focus for the next week was building my own house a few minutes away from my parents, which is going to be easy, considering my knowledge on construction and all the other minor things needed to build a house such as concrete etc. The only setback would be the manpower used to start my house that is easily fixed with magic.

Now how may you ask might magic be able to help me.

Well, having all the materials pre-fabricated beforehand, which includes my concrete bricks, all equal in length and width caused by the forging process I had used magic with.

And being able to easily levitate and manipulate everything to my will works wonders. For tasks needing such menial activities.

Building my own house, stems from me wanting to drift apart from my family on a larger scale, for my eventual separation from the rest of my siblings.

while having my own space separated from my family will be a personal luxury, and so would having an actual toilet.

I'm not going to into specific details, but let's just say, it's not pretty; with few villagers using makeshift buckets, wiping their butts once they are finished with their hands. Throwing their shit along the walkway in the village and other disgusting similar acts.

And the stench, let's just say, I had met a few people who had yet to wash in their entire lives; with some being elderly's.

Sure, my facility's won't be 21st century, but they will be make-shift and reliable.

I had tried to introduce hygiene to my family, but I didn't get the ideal result I had hoped for. Only able to convince, my twin and Rebekah.

Being able to store precious resources such as my smoked meats and my abundance of forged weapons in a secure area. Because any available resource from the 21st century is a highly sought and rare commodity in this era, examples being spices, salt, meat and food in general with thievery being common.

I had cut of the hands of a particular person who sought to steal a large part of my collected food, touching it with his hands, ewwww. I still get nervous thinking if I had actually eaten that.

The villagers, hearing what I have done and would do to such people, scared whatever thoughts some may had harboured as I was also known as the _Grimm, _Given to me in a rather spectacular manor.

_The village being raided from two consecutive sides unaware, the majority of the men faught on one end while the women and children holed up in another. Caught between another force attacking from a separate side disrupted the originally calm flow of battle as they had already expected to win._

_Elijah and Finn, was out fighting with the others while me and the rest of the family were holed up with everyone remaining. During this event, I wasn't particularly fazed by the happening events. What's there to be afraid of, death? Please, the only reason I wasn't fighting originally was because of my age._

_Seeing the second wave of attackers, few had panicked and left while others went to bring reinforcements._

_Me, I had calmly walked ahead, draining a large amount of magic from my mother as she hid with Rebekah, oh what I knew what would happen to the women if they had a chance, the fate that remained the men._

_Not even bothering to pick up my sword I walked towards our attackers as they had laughed seeing my display, not to long before I came to a spot, they had started grabbing their throats, struggling as if they couldn't breathe, as if they weren't held up above the ground as they struggled, twitched._

_Walking past as I started to drain them one by one, as I reached out to close their once frantic eyes. Draining them of what insignificant amount of magic they had when I touched them, until there was nothing left remaining in their bodies, watching as each body desecrates._

_No one spoke at my display, no words to be found, the only thing they could do was watch in freight. Looking at me as if I was some __**Monster.**__ And then they watched me as I had smiled._

Just thinking back to that time brings a smile of how cool I would've looked doing that.

Sure, that may have been my first time taking a human life, but so what, there was nothing wrong with taking another life, I felt nothing. No remorse, no sadness, nothing.

Having any conflicting emotions with taking a life would only come to show me as not accepting my path, what me and my family would already come to be.

Because there is no good or evil, there is only a line you set for yourself not to cross, a line built for you as you grow older. Humans are monster's, we had preached humanitarian aid and all that other shit, but we had initiated massacres on a ridiculous scale, hunted species to extinction for sport, destroyed biomes. Any great nation is always built on blood.

There is no difference to having a sheep or human ready for slaughter. Because in a world such as ours, _**'Might makes right'.**_

Regardless, everyone in my village, respects and fears me at the same time, this is what they see, what I wanted them to see, covering their eyes like sheep.

Making quick work on my new house, time moves fast as two weeks pass by in a flash.

Moving the majority of my things into my newly built house, my brother Kol, helps.

The house itself was quite big, nearly twice as large compared to my parents. Completing the house took an extra week due to me wanting to have it aesthetically pleasing to the eye. I had also built a few other convenient facilities such as a primitive water filter, as we had been using the nearby creek for fresh water.

I was brought out of my admiration from my thoughts by Kol's voice ''Brother, will you still be joining us for dinner'' placing all the animals' rugs across the floor as a carpet I stop to see him looking down with his hair covering his eyes.

Frowning ''speak, tell me what you really want to say'' I voice my thoughts

He doesn't say anything, just standing there with his head down.

Sighing I pull him into a hug, knowing what he was trying to convey. I know what he was scared about, he was afraid of change, feeling as if we are going to be separated as he knows full well my interactions with the majority of our family being rough, as I had never bothered to interact with them more than necessary besides Kol and mother.

_When I had announced on my plan to build my own house for me to live in, my family was quite shocked with my revelation._

_My father nodded in acceptance; probably in approval of my independence. With my siblings' beings caught unaware and my mother tearing at the sight of one of her children leaving at such an early age; I mean Finn, is still living at the house but they had come to accept it. Klaus had another bout of jealousy towards me asking, why he can't have his own._

_I had told him that 'a home isn't given, its built' leaving him quiet_

_Kol had been left silent for the rest of the day._

I knew that Kol was afraid of many things, he had followed me since birth. And I had motivated and pushed him from the time he could remember his first words, I had always been there for him when no one else was, I had always been his support and now he thinks I won't be there for him anymore.

''Brother'' I pause for a moment as I get him to stare into my eyes ''Why haven't you gotten your things; your room is over here'' pointing at one particular doorway, I look back to his position to see him running outside quickly, with a shout of ''I'll be right back, brother'' he was off.

_{Time skip – 3 years}_

Half-naked with my shirt off I walk through the village towards my parent house as I see nearly all the village girls stare at me in the corner of their eyes.

Seeing this I give a hidden smirk, before I turn in their direction and give two of the most attractive girls Amara, and Tara a slight smile, causing them to swoon lightly.

Checking their most pronominal features, being their faces, next lowering my eyes to first look at their well-developed breasts, once more trailing my gaze slightly as I watch their plump ass move from one side to the next.

In the past years, I had been come to be known as quite wealthy in the current age of standards, having an abundant amount of food, never having to starve, while sometimes cooking with the few rare ingredients I possess at the monthly village festival causing a berserk sensation of flavour entrapping my audience with their taste buds, eating what they all have never eaten before.

My actions being a subtle manipulation to gain the favour of most women as I am once more known for being nice to such enchanting creature's.

Also being one of the best warriors and one of the most feared people next to my father, causes my status as a _bachelor _to stand out rather significantly.

Arriving at the house I spot my family preparing for our monthly festival. Looking at their faces, I can't help but marvel in my mind of how similar they look to their actors, sure we may be a few more years before the start of events, but you could see their startling resemblance with everyone being nearly identical to in the TV series.

**Kol POV**

Spotting my twin brother arrive with his guitar held on his back and four full bottles of wine in his hands, I shout to him, gaining his attention ''Brother, why have you not dressed yet, Mother will have your skin, if she spots you in such a state'' looking at his familiar attire, with simple shorts that tightly wrap his thighs, no shirt and swept up hair causing me to sigh '_this brother of mine' _obviously he doesn't care for her opinion, but regardless watching her pestle him in front of all of us to get ready had become a natural occurrence, due to his disregard to put on a shirt.

''Just take my vest'' taking it off I start shoving it in front of his face, ''take it back, I will just steal one of Niklaus's tunics'' watching him just walk into the house and look through Niklaus's shirts, causes said boy to just bat his eyes, choosing to remain oblivious of what Sol had just said, knowing that he will bring it back washed and cleaned in the following days.

Seeing him return with his sleeves rolled up, a shirt on as you can see pronounced pec's and count the number of abs shown through the cotton woven shirt, between the two of us, there are only slight features that you could see which shows the difference between us, Sol's muscles are a bit bigger and much more profound, using one particular phrase that he had once said '_RIPPED' _and having a more refined face, with 'less fat' around it.

But to most, we still look the same if you cannot already tell the difference.

''Kol'' my brother says to me as I start listening to what he has to say.

''Which of the village girls are you interested in?'' looking at his teasing smile I know this conversation would be entertaining for him.

''We are only 14 years of age this summer brother'' he quickly interjects ''so, why does that matter, we had our coming of age ceremony at 13 years of age, besides that wasn't my question now was it, I asked if you had your eyes on any of the birds'' I blush lightly at his meaning ''No, of course not'' My brother, hearing my answer quickly takes a step away from me before I hear from him ''I didn't know you swung that way, have you told father yet?'' confused at what he meant, I process his words once again before I quickly deny what he said ''No, no, no, no'' Feeling his hand press on my shoulder he says ''it's ok, Klaus is here for you'' pointing to said boy who has been paying attention from the start.

Klaus's face immediately had an uncomfortable and wronged expression before denying that accusation immediately. With his cheerful demeanour returning he joined in with saying ''Brother, we are all here for you, but for your concern I hope you keep this matter a secret'' surprised that he joined in on the teasing, I give both of them the stink eye, ignoring them from now on, we are all ready to go. Just as the sun had set.

Arriving in the square, the lively atmosphere halted immediately at our arrival, with one particular neighbour, a man named Novar; approached us to ask a question, more specifically my brother ''Noble Sol, will you be preparing the roast?'' he asks trying to hide his excitement, but failing miserably.

'_Noble' _the villagers have come to place the title before my brother's name, a word that was given to him as a sign of respect for many reasons.

The only reason he was able to pick him out of the two of us specifically was because of the product held within his hands, his famous wine. The only one capable of producing such a beverage in the village, with most only being able to have a tiny cup to taste

''No, I will not'' he responded, there was a collective disappointment to those who had heard Sol's answer, not that I would blame them, Brother's cooking is simply divine, luckily, I get to eat such meals daily.

The first time my brother had taken it upon himself to cook, most had come to known that his food was to die for, causing an actual death from a fight caused by the lack of food for everyone.

My mother and father, walking away to join the elderly's in whatever they do, not before my father asks for one of the prepared wine bottles he has come to enjoy. My brother handing one to my father, one to share with my brothers and one other to the populace, with a round of thanks some immediately start to enjoy his wine in vigour.

The village has their own alcoholic drinks, but comparing it to the wine, is like comparing the distance between heaven and earth.

Everyone gathers into their own respective groups to talk about the monthly village gossip.

There is very little to do, besides talk with each other and watch some people _dance _around the fire. Not to long I hear little Rebekah beg Sol for a song. Everyone hearing that my brother is about to sing, approaches in to hear his voice, one of the best sources of pleasure most had come to appreciate.

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_  
_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_  
_Keep watching over Durin's son (Ed Sheeran – I See Fire)_

Entranced by the song, we all just listened to the slow rhythm, until it all stopped once he had finished. Everyone clapped as he took a bow with a smile, as he smiled to a few of the girls, ''brother take this'' Sol passing me his guitar as he went to talk with the girls mentioned before. Hearing the girl's laughter at what my brother had said, and watching as _both _girls held onto him, a bit jealous on his ability to woo the female populace, I start strumming the instrument.

...

Feeling as both girls, Amara and her younger sister Tara, held on to me attached to each arm as they laughed once again, I pulled them in closer into my chest, lowering my head towards their ears I whisper ''God, you are both beautiful''

Getting a good look at their bashful face, before seeing them push their heads into my chest, I couldn't help but smile at this display, _How easy. _

Settling myself into a chair, I place both of them on one leg respectively. Enjoying the moment, as I trace my hands along their backs a few times, before resting my palms nicely against their butt's. I spot a few jealous gazes from a few of the boys before I catch each of their eyes making them look away and keep their eyes away from me, least they end up in a ditch.

Taking large gulps out of my wine I offer them some as they quickly indulge in the beverage. Talking about their family a bit, I start tracing my hand along Tara's leg getting closer to her sweet spot, before I trace it back down, repeating the process with my right hand. With my left hand hidden behind Amara, I slip my hand into her blouse as I trace her Slit. Feeling both girls push themselves into me, I couldn't help but place a finger into Amara as she quivered, only stopping when I come to her hymen before taking it out and once again repeating the process.

Tara coming out of her pleasure, raises her head to meet my eyes with hers, as I bring her into a slow kiss, hungrily she responds, her hands roaming whatever part of my body she can, trying to position herself over my dick I could feel her start to grind.

Basking in the pleasure the moment is bringing me.

Hearing Amara's voice quicken, I slowly start to slow my fingers before speeding up, only slowing down when I could tell she is near a release.

My eyes slowly drifting around, I spot all the members in my family besides Rebekah looking at my display, smiling with a wink I speak to the girls as I look at the now empty bottle of wine. ''I'm going to start heading home'' Seeing their disappointment, I finish saying ''why don't you join me?'' Getting up I start to guide them in the direction of my house.

Walking by my siblings, I see Finn having an eyebrow raised at me, Elijah drunkenly admiring my catch, Klaus shouted ''Have fun, brother'' and Kol answering the questions young Henrik is asking, something along the lines of where I am going with these girls.

Chuckling at the awkward situation Kol had found himself in I wave bye to them.

On the way, Tara jumps on my back as she starts to kiss my neck, Picking Amara up, she latches her legs around my waist as I increase the pace of our kiss.

Finding my front door, I open it to quickly find my way to my bedroom before throwing both girls onto the bed. Quickly stripping my clothes off as they follow my example.

Viewing them in all their naked glory excites me as I grow harder by the second. Coming at a full mast of 6 inches. _(Ok, so he's only fourteen so it can't be any bigger than that realistically.)_

Deciding whether or not to skip the foreplay, I take a glance at both of their hairy pussy's, not wanting to stick my face into that I position Amara over her sister's pussy to eat her out.

Putting myself in front of Tara's face I shove my dick into her mouth as she sloppily starts to suck on it like a greedy whore.

Slowly but surely Tara starts to bob her head up and down repeatedly. Watching both girls go to work, I sympathise for this day and age with foreplay being quite irrelevant. With the men only wanting to stick it straight in, not caring about the girls themselves. Something that I wouldn't try to ignore.

With Tara starting to slow, I get out to position myself behind Amara. Placing the head of my dick against her slit, I drag it down slowly before placing it in slightly. Feeling the warmth originating from Amara down below, and how wet she is as she begins to welcome my entry.

Quickly I push myself all the way in her as she screams into Tara's pussy who came in response, feeling her constrict around my dick I drag my waist back pulling out from her slowly, before entering her once again, picking up my pace as her screams turn into moans.

Listening to her rapid breathing I slowly change the intervals of my speed, enjoying the feeling of having her pussy tightly squeezing against my dick.

Letting go of her ass that bounces at my touch I pull her hair, as I start to push all of my dick inside her, letting her feel the full length of my mast.

Noticing Tara just lay on the side, not knowing to pleasure herself in wait, I grab one of her hands and place it over her vagina before telling her to rub.

Following my instruction's in confusion, I watch as her face slowly contorts into pleasure, starting to scream as she picks up the pace of her rub.

Finding this situation extremely arousing; fucking one sister as another pleasure's herself to our sight.

Feeling Amara cum once again against my dick I picked up the speed of my thrusts. Not expecting me to pick up speed she starts to beg ''wait, wait giv..gim... give me a, a'' before long she tells me to speed up. ''fastr..fastrr, FAsTer, faster, FASTER'' screaming as I piston her continuously.

''something's coming, I'm Cumming again'' hearing her voice on the edge of release I force as much as myself inside as possible, letting it all out inside her. Filling up her womb with as much cum as possible.

Getting a good look at the red and white waterfall flowing out from within her, I turn to her panting sister who had watched the entire scene.

I approach her like a lion hunting its prey, grabbing both of her legs, placing her into a missionary position.

Having my dick hovering above her entrance I whisper into her ear ''Do you want it?'' a whimper was her response, slowing placing my dick inside before coming to a stop I ask again ''Do you want it?'' a whisper of yes left her mouth as I dropped my entire rod within.


	6. Chapter 6

An Inserted Monster – Chapter 6

_**(A/N: This chapter would have been released sooner if not for me losing the original chapter; which pissed me off royally, since I write all my work on Microsoft word online. And my router wasn't connecting me to the wifi which worsened my mood. It took another 3 hours for me to be able to fix that problem, and so my motivation for writing the chapter again was shot to hell. But here it is thnx for waiting if you were**_

_**Again, any reliable source of information will be manipulated to my needs.)**_

Opening my eyes, I give a large yawn. Before feeling a slight movement coming from my sides, remembering last night's activities I couldn't help but smile. Bedding two women at once, sisters if I may add is a noteworthy achievement in any man's book.

And I still can't believe how lucky I am to be here in this universe.

Running my hands, down their backs I start to grow hard once again missing the feeling of hot sex and the pleasure it brings for the last fourteen-years has pushed my patience to the limits, Pushing Amara to the side, as she snuggles into the blankets that are covering her, I turn the still sleeping Tara laying her back against my chest.

Guiding my fingers past her stomach, I start to play with her clit, using my index finger and thumb to caress it while squeezing it from time to time, not before I shoved my middle finger in my mouth to wet my finger as I slowly insert it into her.

I gently continued to play with her as her breathing became heavier, slowly she started to grind against my hand, her body begging me to go faster as her hips start to move at a quicker pace.

I started to play with her body as I never registered the time passing me by.

Kissing her neck, making my way down her back. I gently push her onto her stomach as I pull my hands back from their previous actions.

Her breasts squished up against the bed, I raise her hips bringing her ass into a raised position. Watching as her face is pressed against the pillows, her hands tightly grabbing at the blankets.

Coming in from behind her, I press my dick against her vagina, teasing her body as I slowly guide myself in as she takes a large intake of air into her mouth with a big breath.

Not caring if she was awake or not, I start to take pleasure in my actions as I rock my hips back in forth, arching my body over hers, I grab both her hands into mine as I repeatedly start to kiss her neck in different spots.

Listening to her arousing moan's as her tight pussy grips onto me not wanting to let me go, her head turns to me on a slight right angle as I dip mine into hers, her mouth slowly come's to mine bringing us both into a gentle kiss, not wanting either of us to break from.

I invade her mouth with my tongue as our kiss turns aggressive. Wanting to change the pace of our once slow fuck, I quickly turn her over onto her back in a show of dominance, raising her legs so that her feet are past my shoulders I plunge my still hard dick within her once again.

Seeing that she wasn't able to keep up, she broke our kiss pushing her face into my neck as she tightly wrapped her arms around my body holding on for dear life as I got myself into a comfortable and stable position that would allow me to fuck her brains outs.

Trying to stop the escalating moans from escaping her mouth, she bite's my shoulder.

Feeling the pressure of her bite, I speed up coming close to exploding within her.

Her bite against me became tighter with each thrust pushed into her before it disappeared with her going limp from a climax.

Trying to get as much as myself within her as possible, I cum into her tight pussy trying to fill as much as possible.

Laying back into a resting position I bring her sweaty body against mine, as we bask in the afterglow of morning sex.

Not wanting to do any in particular I just laze around in this position before I start to frown.

I wouldn't mind having kids and being able to start my own clan, but there is one major problem that is hard to fix without sacrificing every firstborn witch of my continued family line _**(witches are in fact both male and female in definition, with warlock being described as someone who has embraced what most would say the dark side)**_. The cause of this obstacle is my mother's deal to her sister.

If I remember correctly in 972 A.D., after being married to Mikael for a year and still not succeeding in conceiving a child, Esther feared she was cursed to be barren and begged Dahlia for her assistance in casting a fertility spell. This angered Dahlia, who pointed out that if Esther hadn't abandoned her heritage as a witch in pursuit of marriage and motherhood with a Viking warrior, she would be able to help herself. However, in spite of her disappointment in her sister, Dahlia agreed to help Esther and admitted that she could never deny her baby sister. However, Dahlia warned her that such magic would require a great sacrifice. Desperate with nowhere else to turn, Esther blindly agreed to the terms; in exchange for casting the fertility spell on Esther, Dahlia would be given claim to Esther's first-born child, as well as every first-born child that followed for as long as Esther's bloodline should last.

And knowing that Dahlia had been able to create her own version of connection magic she gained an ability that gives her a strong connection to every firstborn witch related to her.

Scrunching my eyebrows, a little tighter I was becoming a little frustrated with every second that passed without a solution. Sure, I could not have kids and then this particular deal wouldn't concern me.

It's not the fact that I wouldn't be able to have children that is pissing me off, but the fact that she has me by the balls. Literally.

Just knowing that she has a way to find and track every firstborn that would be in my family line, lets me know that she has some power over me.

And knowing that someone has the power to choose some of my choices for me piss me off.

Getting up from my bed and leaving the warmth of a women's embrace, I trail my way towards my own personal grimoire, I had hidden it beneath a few loose floor boards that I had placed during construction.

Learning magic from my mother had done a great deal for me in catching up to her in this amazing subject, she knew a lot for someone who had stopped pursuing the magical arts nearly three decades ago.

You see, my mother had lost her interest in witchcraft a few months before she fell in _love _with Mikael.

So, surpassing her wasn't particularly hard when you actively study it with a passion like someone who had never knew the joys of having such power, someone like me.

Reading through a few particular paragraphs on connective magic I try to find a loop hole, or anything in particular that could help me.

Connection magic in a nutshell is pretty much self-explanatory, it is usually used for channelling powerful spells in covens who use the same type of magic or finding someone who has something similar to what you have, but the more vague the search the harder it is to find, and the more power you would have to use. For example, if you want to find dirt and perform such a spell, you would die from the amount of information rushing through you. Even if you narrow your search into a specified area. But, let's say you're searching for werewolves it would take less power, as what you are searching for is a curse few people have, and identifying magic comes naturally for all witches.

Let me clarify, if you search for werewolves, you would find that group of people, and not the ones who have yet to activate the curse, since it is dormant.

And Dahlia being able to find a connection to those who have her bloodline would only get easier with time, because in time she grows in power, and cutting a bloodline connection is near impossible.

Cutting it would be near impossible, but covering it with a strong veil would be possible.

Putting my grimoire back into its original position, I go back to start preparing some food.

Hearing a door open and close, I turn to see Kol coming in like a possessed body following the scent of a cooked meal. ''Brother, could you have been any louder?'' He questions my late-night activities, ''your just jealous'' I say teasingly. ''I'm sure they could've heard the moaning from a distance, brother'' Getting a good laugh at the thought I ask him, ''So Kol, how was your night'', ''Couldn't have been any better'' was his sarcastic reply, ''I bet it could've been'' I insinuate as I start doing a slow humping motion.

''I saw you eyeing Petra, at the festival. Did you talk to her?'' I ask, focusing my attention to flipping a near ready pancake.

''She is already betrothed to Vandre, brother'', he says as I quickly reply with ''And'' not hearing him talk I continue ''And how does that matter, steal her from him than''

Kol say's ''That would be breaking oath's brother'' ''It wouldn't be the first time a woman has done that Kol, and it wouldn't be the last'' was my witty comeback as I give him a plate.

As I finished making enough food, I grab a massive plate filling it with the pancakes leaving a few for Kol, walking off with a jar of sugar and a few lemons I speak with my back turned walking into the direction of my room ''And even if your caught, I doubt any would say a word'' As no one would dare raise a hand against him, as everyone knew of my fondness for my twin.

Entering my room, I find the two still sleeping women laying spread across my bed. Slapping both their asses I calmly announce ''Food''

Waiting for them to open their eyes, I start to distribute the lemon squeezed juice across the pancakes evenly, showering it with a bit of sugar.

Yawning, Amara's turns to face me asking ''what's this?''

Looking at her like an idiot I stop, remembering I'm in the 10th century, ''Pancakes, it's a type of food, Its pretty good''.

Sitting myself into a comfortable position, I give her a bit, rolling the pancake up and ripping a piece off I pass both girls half a piece.

Observing their reaction, I watch as an expression of ecstasy overwhelm both their faces, giving me puppy eyes for more as they devoured the pieces previously given.

Enjoying ourselves as we ate, I spoke to the both of them ''Once we are finished, I'll escort you both home to bring your stuff here''. Watching as both give me a nod of affirmative while eating at what I said. ''And ill handle your father and mother, so there's no need to worry.'' hearing both let out a breath at the encounter they would rather avoid we finish break feast in piece as we chatted on general topics.

You may be wondering why I'm moving so fast and having them move in straight away, but in this time of age, everything you own is recognized as a claim; Including women. And forcing your opinion on a woman is a norm that all men follow to do.

But having two women is highly unusual, but not unheard of.

Once we had finished, I watched as they covered their previous naked bodies with the clothes they had worn before, on our way out of the house I started to grab a few things, namely; a weeks' worth of dried/smoked food, Rare ingredients such as salt, chilli, sugar and honey, three High-quality furs made presentable, one bottle of wine and a neatly crafted leather vest.

Arriving at their house, I see both parent's out the front door ''Go and get your things'' I tell them as they quickly scuttle inside. Waiting for their receding backs to disappear behind a corner I turn to the parents who had just been watching the commotion. ''For both girls'' I say, passing all the previously grabbed goods for them to handle. They start inspecting everything, surprised by my generosity the father nods with a reply of ''all yours''.

Experiencing such an exchange, I marvel at the situation I'm in. But to initiate such a thing you have to pass a few checks; First is respect, they aren't going to just gift their daughters to a stranger, when there may be others who they can benefit off who are richer.

Second is recognition; sure, they may not seem like caring parents but in retrospect they are, they aren't able to support all their children, and selling one or two in this case to a person of high standing such as myself is good for all of them as they are linking themselves up with me even if it's only for a few weeks where they can take advantage of the situation.

And lastly strength; they won't even be able to deny the exchange in the beginning.

Both girls quickly returning with very little, a single pair of clothes each we make our way back as I tell them what they would have to do in the future, the list of things being quite short in reality with me making promises of showing them how to cook.

Time goes by as I show them how to use each flavour, and introducing new types of food for them to cook in the future. But that wasn't the only thing I had been doing.

I had a thought about Inadu. In her last moments, she cast a final spell, empowered by her own death, and created the werewolf curse and bound all those present to the full moon. This curse forced them to change into the very beasts that were used to hunt her down. This ultimately began the seven original bloodlines of werewolves with her mother being the first Crescent.

If Inadu, who had later come to be known as The Hollow, was able to curse seven separate bloodlines with a spell which changes their very nature at the time of her death as she had been quite young at the time, how hard could it possibly be to disguise a bloodline instead, not manipulating it to something different but covering it with a blanket.

Sacrificial magic has always been the strongest magic in witchcraft, making it addictive to most covens and people. Especially last-ditch spells like Inadu had cast since they usually use up their entire essence in this physical plane.

And I should have enough power and control to perform a spell in a similar nature. It may take a few weeks, maybe months for me to construct the needed spell.

So, I've been working on my pull-out game lately, getting enough practice in it, making sure not to get one of my girls pregnant.

Soon enough it came around the time for me to prepare for the spell.

For the last month, I had been draining a larger than normal amount of magic from my mother and brother, since I had gained an ability at a younger age to be able to hold the retained magic within me for the maximum time of a month.

But why had I waited till now, well it just so happens that tonight is a Total Solar eclipse. A rare phenomenon which usually appears once every 150 years.

With today being coincidently my fifteenth birthday.

Building a large spell module out of refined bone meal, placing a few items which hold minor enchantments, I start to strip from my clothes. Standing in the middle of the six-star pentagram I start to channel the spell as the eclipse is at its peak slowly, I guide my magic evenly as I harmonize my chant.

Having such a large amount of magic channelled continuously within me causes me to grow nauseous, feeling as the magic within me starts to rampage around I quickly start to force the magic straight into the spell. Knowing that I can't keep this up or Ill drain myself dry, I simultaneously start to siphon magic from whatever source is within my vicinity which wasn't nearly enough. Feeling an unfamiliar pull within my grasp, I tighten my hold over it absorbing all I could with the next thing I see is white before I fall into a state of unconsciousness.

...

Feeling a burning sensation against my skin I make a grabbing motion, hoping that I could grab a blanket for me to cover myself with. Not being able to grab a blanket and missing the usual pressure of a few other bodies, I freeze up as memories of last night's spell rush to me.

Shooting my eyes open, I take immediate notice of my surrounding.

Nothing is actually changed.

Standing back up I take a closer look around to see if I missed anything, looking to my left and then right, I spot my neatly folded cloths. Not knowing if the spell had worked, I make my way home after I had changed so I could get back to bed, taking a note to check if anything is out of the norm later.

Making it home, before drinking at least a gallon of water I immediately crashed on my bed like a rock not before registering the two other bodies on the bed. Slamming my eyes shut I enjoy the sweet sensation of slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

An Inserted Monster – Chapter 7

_**(A/N: I've picked up a cold recently, blocking my nose making it difficult to breathe through my nose its highly annoying but, what can you do, and it's gotten Hella cold lately so typing with freezingly stiff hands may delay this chapter release slightly but I'm soldiering on.**_

_**Another note – When I was doing a little research on Silas, I had come to find that his beloved that he had fallen in love with was named Amara, now I didn't know her name beforehand, so one of the girls the main character had claimed was named Amara... COMPLETE COINCEDENCE)**_

Weeks had started to go by, as I became adjusted to the slight changes I had undergone. In short, the spell had worked. A bit too well if I may add.

I lost my entire magical signature, it's like I'm not even there in essence.

The only way you would be able to tell that I am actually there is by your own eyes, with me being invisible to all other senses.

I had scared my brother with my presence a few times, as he tried to work his way around an issue which is bothering him, and to put it in his own words, he had said '_I can't find you' _and it looked like it frightened him a bit, since he has been able to find me ever since he could remember, he seems to be on edge, the majority of the time but hopefully in time it will pass.

I haven't been around to check on my parents or more specifically my mother, I'm trying to extend the amount of time before I have to deal with that situation, not wanting to wiggle my way around her question, I think I'd just wing it somehow.

I'd probably just tell her I'd had found a way to mask myself. No actual need to give any more information.

But, another piece of interesting news's from a recent traveler, is word about a small migration heading our way, with as much as thirty people coming to our village to settle.

The man had said it was unknown as to why they were moving from their previous settlement, but they will be here in roughly a months' time.

This event is quite welcoming to the majority of the populace, we have lost a few people over the last couple of years, and having new blood introduced, would be a great boon for the days to come. So lately the village has been up and about, moving around more than usual, with most people being infected by the positive spirit, and for good reason.

In the 10th century, everything to these people are unknown, they only know how to survive, and that's overestimating their capabilities already. And knowing that you might just learn a little more from interacting with these future villages is exciting, with everyone having similar thoughts, because just maybe, one of these new arrivals may change just one of these poor sods life and change it, one may find a husband, one may find a wife, one person may benefit from the knowledge they may receive, it's all exciting because its unknown but like every mystery comes worry.

Deep inside their brains there is the instinctual thought of worry which causes distrusting questions to be raised, and worrying that some things may change for the negative, and in the most severe of cases, this change might bring the death of some.

In my time living in this village, I had come to earn a number of favors from multiple people living here, and just going out of my way to perform the smallest of actions in my opinion I had stopped sons and daughters from starving, people from freezing in the winter months, I lent some of my hunting material; in which I had plenty, to some families who had no hope in their time of need with these few examples to be named a few.

I was their savior. And they knew it. But so, did I.

During this brief period of time, I had managed to impregnate both of my girls, Amara and Tara. No matter who you are, if you spend an extended period of time with someone regardless of what you knew before, you would come to care for them.

And I had become a bit fond of them both, as I had come to sit in their presence. I found myself relaxing, opening up slightly on the little things that we had come to talk about. We don't talk about what we want to do in the future or anything that is related to the subject, because the future has and will always be unknown in this age of time.

What we had talked about was the things they have come to love, what they had come to leave, and what we will be expecting, they talked about the amount of children they both wanted as it was their dream to have a large family, already giving a numerous number of names that I would have to come to expect, they want to do things they have never done before as they had gotten used to the freedom I present them.

And while I listened, I just nodded my head at their excitement, playing along with the fantasy they had come to expect. Knowing full well what I was waiting for.

What anyone one would wait for. Unimaginable power and what all have come to crave.

Immortality. To walk the ends of the earth. Watch as history is made. To build it with your own two hands.

I have power, I've trained my magic abilities, my mind and body daily. But at the end of the day, I would continue to age in time like everyone around me until the inevitable happens. I will end up buried in the ground left to rot and fertilize the earth I had been buried in.

But why stop there as I had a compelling thought. Why not go just a bit further?

The originals were named for being the _original _vampires, by being acknowledged as the very first vampires in existence, but there was one before that wasn't there. There was Silas.

Why stop to be a bastard version of what a true immortal is in what Silas had come to call himself, why limit myself to that restriction of being an original, why can't I be just a little greedier. Why can't I gain the same power that Silas had stolen.

I knew that Qetsiyah had created the original spell to immortality, so why couldn't I do the same? She did it on the whim of someone she had loved.

My mother had explained all she had knew about Qetsiyah, what her family coven had known about her, sure she was strong, but so am I.

I knew I could do it; I just have to find my way.

But there is a particular trade off towards this exchange.

I would gain True Immortality, never being able to be killed unless I take the cure locked with Silas, only ever to be trapped, but that would be impossible as I could drain whatever spell cast towards me, but if I chose the former option, I would be losing the advantageous of what my siblings would gain. The speed and strength of a werewolf, unfortunately I would also gain several of their weaknesses and I would be able to be killed which I have to keep in mind would be particularly hard to do if I decide to take the latter option.

Drumming my fingers along the new brew of vodka I'm going to introduce to the village I find it hard to come to a decision.

Coming to an immediate stop, I made my choice deciding not to look back

taking a sip out of the cup I was holding. I start to blanch at the strong taste, my expression screwing up. ''This will work'' I murmur to myself.

What could you expect, Vodka is one of the strongest alcohols' mankind had come to invent. And I for one am going to get everyone pissed drunk including myself, not 100% sure if I would be able to do so in the future.

I can't imagine how entertaining it would be viewing everyone in that type of state.

Taking another sip of my beverage, I blanch again, fuck this is strong.

Deciding to add another distillery to produce more vodka, faster. So that I could start stocking up for the gathering festival nearly two months from now.

With the sun starting to set I make my way towards the bath, tracing my steps down the hallway, I notice steam fleeting out from the opened doorway, coming to a conclusion that is was in use.

Taking a peek through the doorway, I check to ensure that Kol wasn't using the facility. Seeing that he wasn't in there I let out a small sigh of relief, not actually caring if I had seen him in there as nudity isn't as prejudiced compared to the 21st century.

Getting a peak as Amara was slowly untying her hair, I start to strip the clothes that I had on for the period of today.

Walking behind her slowly making my presence known I welcome her with a kiss on her neck as she is currently facing away from me, pulling her into my arms, I stop just for a moment, a moment left for me to appreciate my women's body, a moment to caress the body which had just recently been stripped of clothes, a moment that I'm using to tell her that I am here.

Ever so gently I start to rub one of my calloused hands over her already swelling belly, taking a nip at her right ear, I switch to once again embracing her neck with my mouth.

Feeling as her body relaxes into mine, I guide her into the bath which has a similar size to a spar.

Putting her onto my lap, I gently start to play with her nether region, feeling her hips push against my hand I lower my pace, as if to tease her. I worship her body as I strive to bring her to a fast climax.

I enjoyed watching as she begged my hand for more, as she begged me for more.

Losing my patience, I turn her position so that she is facing me before grabbing ahold of her ass, gripping it tightly I hover her over my fully erect dick. Wanting her to plunge herself on it, I just wait patiently as she dropped herself on me.

Being fully enveloped inside a pussy always manages to bring a sense of achievement to myself, just knowing that its always waiting for me to stick my dick back inside of manages to unleash my beastly instincts as slapping sounds appear in quick motions.

Not wanting her to pull away from me, I hold her body tightly against mine as I break myself from our kiss, looking into her eyes in pure lust, as I felt her opened legs enclose around my waist as I'm drilling into her.

Moving my mouth from her lips, I capture her jaw in a petite kiss before resting my forehead against hers.

''Fuck your still so tight'' I whisper, not long before she throws her head back with a scream while yelling unintelligible words, I find hard to make sense of as the sounds pass through one ear and into the next.

Adjusting my right hand as I slowly relax, I put pressure onto her nub, sending her into a frenzy.

''arggg'' she screams before I felt her vagina tighten impossibly on my dick bringing me into an immediate climax, Cumming inside of her.

Amara's body started to relax as I too, leaned back against the wall crossing my hands behind my head, not bothering to pull out of her as her face collapses into my chest.

My dick not calming down, I row my hips back in forth, not bothered at how exhausted Amara is from our quickie.

A few minutes go by, with my motion still continued her own body reacts with the same action.

Not wanting to stay in the bath I pick her up, making my way towards the bed before turning her around, coming behind her I reinsert myself ready for an aggressive round of sex.

…...

Walking past the trees, I've walked many times before on a trail that I've committed to memory. My hands occupied by two others as I we had made an extra effort earlier to welcome the new arrivals.

Not before heading to the Mikaelson abode, the arrivals had arrived on the day in conjunction of our monthly festival, apparently in the morning however as they had been tired from a long walk, they decided to camp in the slight outskirts of the village, with many introducing themselves to the villagers.

I had stocked up at least enough alcohol for the entire village twice over, but with this being the only single occurrence as to me sharing my produce with a large group of people on an entirety, as most have come to know that I will be supplying the drinks, with everyone looking forward to the occasion, none more so than myself.

But before that, I decided to drop the women off at my parents for the ladies and my father to go together, as I and all my brothers besides Henrik helps me transport all the goods.

Arriving at our destination from the small walk, I bade farewell to the girls as I pull my brothers over heading back home.

Kol had taken to chatting with them, informing them in to how gross my new beverage is among other things.

Not long into the walk Klaus had asked ''Brother, so what came over you?'' slightly confused at what he was implying at I question him ''what?''

''Why have you decided to share this new drink among the populace, we all know how you are'' oh, he must be talking about my hoard of supplies and why I would be dipping into it at the benefit of others.

''Well _brother, _Let's just say you all would be my new found source of entertainment tonight'' I pause a bit, remembering my chat with my omnipotence and how hypocritical I am.

So, what do you know, I thought.

''ah, and what would this entertainment be I wonder?'' he asks with a raised eyebrow

''oh, but everyone is, you may come to find out rather sooner than later'' speaking with a bit of mysticism as they all look at me with a once over.

Coming to a stop at my house, we all come to a pause admiring my work, as the quality and design is much more refined compared to the majority if not all houses found in this era, but that's something they don't know.

''I'm still jealous of you brother, you have your own everything while all of us besides Kol are stuck in that tiny room'' Finn looks apprehensive while Elijah nods in acceptance at Klaus's words. ''You also have two beautiful women with not one child, but two on the way ready to join the Mikaelson family'' I listen to his words with a grin on my face, basking in their jealousy.

What I'm petty.

''enough of this, these five barrels over here are the one we are taking'' Informing them we start to make a move on as I float two of the previously mentioned barrels with my twin following my example as he raised a single one.

Finn, Elijah and Kol looked at us and our method of transporting the barrels with a dumbfounded gaze, walking over they attempted to pick one up looking a bit strained as they underestimated the weight of a single one.

''what does everyone think of the new arrivals'' I begin as I had not heard of their opinions.

they answered my question with varying degrees of thoughts, Klaus was excited, like usual, he's always moving and had not yet found a hobby to immerse himself in, Elijah is having mixed feelings on the situation while Finn doesn't really care as if it doesn't concern him.

Not bothering to dwell on their thoughts any longer as we arrive to the gathering.

Looking around you could spot a ton of new faces, from twenty to thirty, young and old. The children playing with one another as the parents of said children are discussing future plans for a household. Most would be building their abode on the edge of the most recently developed areas, expanding on what was already there.

Making our way to our family, the bustling small crowd, disperses creating a walkway through for us to move into, some of the villages watch the floating barrels, already aware of the powers some of my family possess, while the new arrivals look at it with large amounts of fear not wanting to voice their opinion on the matter as they observed no one else speaking out of turn at the men who arrived with the large barrels.

Knowing that it was wise to keep it to themselves for now, waiting to talk with those already on the know on what was happening.

Gently dropping the barrels, I call for a few men appropriate to look after the vodka as everyone is setting up.

Looking from one person to the next, I familiarize myself with each face coming into view, getting a read on most of them, before coming to a halt at the one and only Tatia Petrova.


	8. Chapter 8

An Inserted Monster – Chapter 8

_**(A:N – To those who read the Author notes and write a review, A few people have messaged and asked if Sol would be a normal original who may gain true immortality, or if sol would be losing his magic when he is turned, among a few other things. **_

_**First – Sol is a siphon, so he will not be losing that part of him, because siphons are renamed into heretics once they are turned into a vampire, Kol is a normal if not powerful witch who WOULD be losing his witch heritage due to having balance with nature and all that crap spouted in the series**_

_**Second – I was going to have Sol be a true immortal, because he would be way more powerful than an original for a few reasons, 1**__**st**__** he will be able to siphon magic like a heretic from the immortality spell, 2**__**nd**__** Like Silas he would be able to compel all supernatural creatures besides hunters, but since hunters were made specifically by Qetsiyah to kill Klaus, Sol would be able to compel them since his spell wouldn't be the same, but will have similar effects and 3**__**rd**__** Sol wouldn't be able to be killed because he hadn't died in the first place.**_

_**Third – Like Silas he wouldn't need eye contact to compel either, plus the additional benefits of the added psychic enhancement the spell gives.**_

_**For those who didn't know, Silas was a powerful witch who was also a psychic, he lost his witch powers, due to balance but kept his original psychic powers that were enhanced.**_

_**True immortality like what Silas had taken, doesn't need one to die originally for them to become immortal.**_

_**Sol wouldn't have any distinct weaknesses that would be able to be exploited by any living or dead supernatural existences, since they don't have the origin of Sols immortality spell.)**_

Tatia Petrova. I could now see why my brothers fell so deeply in love with her at first sight, it is almost impossible to describe her beauty in just a few words. Even I'm nearly completely entranced by such grace held within her tiny body.

Breaking my strong gaze from the women I turn my head taking in the sight of both Elijah and Klaus staring obsessively at the before mentioned women. Their eyes seem to indicate that its love at first sight. A saying that had yet to be introduced, so I decide to introduce it.

Walking behind them, I return my gaze to the women that held the attention of the previously mentioned Mikaelson's, making my presence known I notify my existence saying ''Love at first sight, _brothers_?''

Shocking them out of their entranced daze, they jump slightly at my interruption of their wildest fantasies.

Elijah and Klaus immediately said at the exact time ''maybe'' before turning their attention to the voice that had said the same word, watching as they made eye contact, you could see the underlying realization dawn upon either of them, not wanting to lose the _love of their life _they come upon a silent duel. Already knowing who their competition is Klaus takes the first step towards Tatia with Elijah following hot on his _heels._

Not bothering to care about the situation the two have found themselves in I turn my attention to the crowd, watching as they talked to one another as the rising moon came out to shine its light upon us, I soon raise my voice, allowing all those in the square to listen to my words. ''It's an exciting time for all of us, especially for those of us who are welcoming the new arrivals to our humble village'' I smiled, as everyone is paying attention to my speech. ''And if I had not said it before, I will say it now. WELCOME'' a round of applause radiates from the surrounding people as I continue once the clapping had died down to appropriate level's ''The night is still young, and there are many stories to be heard and knowledge to be passed, but before everyone disperses, I'd like to give a personal welcoming gift to both new arrivals and previous citizens'' waving my hands, as a sign for a few vodka barrels to be brought up. ''Now in these barrels you see before your self's is my very own brew of Alcohol I had come to name as Vodka, now I must warn you all that this stuff is STRONG and as you lose yourself into the night and get lost in the music, I would like everyone to not go overboard in some actions that may be committed later tonight, but other than that. Let's have a great night''

Another applause erupts as a line forms to fill themselves up before the barrels, with a few people pouring the beverage into cups, I closely watch as the first male downs a full cup thinking that he was drinking water.

The man pauses, as if his life had just flown before his eyes.

Laughing in my mind at how fucked he's going to be I watch as one after another followed his example _**'**__**imbecile's**__**' **_Taking a seat next to my pregnant wife's, I wait for the show to begin.

**Elijah POV**

It was like any other gathering with the village, and it was going to turn out like all the others, all until I saw her.

Have you ever felt time just stop? As if it paused in that exact moment, just for you, like the world wanted you to paint an image, immortalising that second in time immemorial. Have you ever felt your heart pause, only to remember it missing another half? As if it just found what it was looking for a second earlier. Have you ever felt that all the pain that couldn't be endured, bearable for just another second. I wouldn't have believed another, if a man/woman had described such a feeling to me.

A very recognisable voice floats into my ear saying a suitable phrase for the situation I had been locked in previously '_Love at first sight, brother?' _

''_Maybe'' _I had unconsciously answered as another voice had said the exact same word as me, forgetting that Klaus had been standing by me at the time, looking over at him as he follows my reaction, meeting his gaze I slightly question him with my eyes before quickly looking back at the beautiful women who may occupy my dreams for days to come.

Watching a similar reaction from Klaus, I could tell. That Sol's question had been for the both of us.

Knowing that between the two of us, only one may get what their heart desires. Coming to a decision, I fiercen my gaze. Challenging Klaus to a fight, a fight for their other half.

If I was to face Sol, I would grit my teeth and persevere, I would tell myself that it was a delusion. I would tell myself that nothing is worth the anger my brother may hold towards me, because I've known since that time that there will be nothing in this world Sol would not be able to get, and have in his grasp, and that there is no point to holding on to something that you never had.

Looking at the mentioned brother, who had an eyebrow raised, looking intently at the two of us, knowing that he knew how we were both attracted to the women almost immediately, frightens me.

Because if there is one thing that everyone has come to know, it's that's you don't fuck with _Sol Mikaelson._

Taking notice of Klaus's departure and knowing the direction his feet are leading him, I immediately bite the inside of my mouth as I follow him, leading us closer to a beautiful woman who has already captured the majority attention of the male population.

Speaking of said gazes, as they watch our approaching presence, knowing that it's in their best interest to let go of their thoughts and make way, least a single misstep anger's an unnamed person who has his eyes on us at this moment.

Coming up to her, I make myself presentable as I start to introduce myself, but before I could, my brother Klaus had taken the words I was about to speak, and spoke them himself.

''The names Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson, may I come to know yours?'' deciding that it would be better to wait a few moments before I decide to speak, I wait for the name that was given to her on the day of her birth, just so I can state my growing curiosity.

'_Tatia' _she lightly said as her gaze comes to meet mine if only for a second, turning her attention to my brother her mouth comes to speak a few more, '_And this is' _she lightly states as a question, apparently wanting to know _my _name. Forgetting that she was waiting for an answer I speak for the first time ''Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson and it's a pleasure''

'_you two must be brothers than, yes?' _''Yes, we are. But enough about that, what brings you to parts like this'' Klaus interjects, trying to fish for information as he questions her origin.

Tatia, the women I had come to learn the name of looks slightly taken aback at the quick question, recovering herself she answers ''I wanted to look for something, I wanted to know for myself that what I was searching for would come to find me, and me it''

''And what would you be looking for, if I may boldly ask'' Klaus presses on.

But the answer only came with a reminiscence smile, not deigning to answer, as if she had yet had any hope of finding the mentioned object in the beginning.

Not wanting to be a bystander I ask make my presence known, informing her of a few things that she may come to find while living among us, as a few other things she may want to know.

The chatter around us picks up as one by one, more people have spoken to one another, laughter in the air and the atmosphere light.

Not to long now as my brother seems to take a stand, looking as if he's prepared a speech for us.

Sol talks as the people listened, he smiled as they clapped, and he continued once again before coming to an end, with an applause louder than any.

''Who was that'' Tatia's voice comes from my side, with a wry smile I automatically answer, ''that was Sol''

''Is he a quite well-known figure in your village?'' her voice rings through once more. ''yes, he is very well known'' I spoke.

She hummed in an acknowledgement, ''Have you tried any of this Vodka that he had introduced''

''No, but I have heard that it is quite strong from a number of sources'' Answering as her body moves into the direction of the beverage ''So I've heard'' she whispers with a hint of mischief.

…...

An aching headache pounded against me as I shirted from one spot from another, ''Stop moving so much'' Amara's voice came from beside me.

Fuck I wish I had some Panadol.

But I couldn't help but smile at last night's event's, it was truly a night of fun.

There was one guy who dived into the bonfire, while announcing that he was the sun. Asking questions like; '_Does it always hurt this much being the sun, it feels like I'm going to die' _An unfortunate accident.

My father Mikael, had even cracked a joke. It wasn't funny, but he actually said a joke. I laughed at the time at how ridiculous the situation was,

Elijah had even attempted to sing a song, maybe to impress a certain girl. Wonder where he got that idea from. He sounded like a tune deaf rubber duck.

I had even seen Kol sneak off with Petra, _wonder _what he was doing with her.

But like all things, it comes to an end.

I had made sure that my wives had nothing but water or juice to drink as I had indulged myself as I stayed in the moment. Because I've realised that every day I had been thinking in the there and then, and not the here and now.

Sure, I had a good reason to, but what would come of me in 10 years, maybe a 100years. I would be preserved in my 18-year-old body for all eternity so I had come to a decision to let loose every once in a while.

To just LIVE in the now, it would have a great effect on me psychologically.

And it felt great.

_(Time-skip 1-year Sol is 16 and something months close to 17.)_

The days have been the same as the trees rise and fall, the village had been moving about, with a few idle hands cooperating with the few homeless, allowing a quicker pace to be used as ruddy shacks were built one by one over a long length of time,

I had a few people ask the noble me, to see if I could go out of my way to help them. I honestly saw no reason to which lead me to decline, saying that I didn't have the time. Fuck I am not no social worker who works to the benefit of others, find someone else to be your bitch.

I watched on as both my brothers love for Tatia had grown by the day, as they all talked with one another at one time and played the next. There had been some progress on their development of a relationship with the two of them, nothing solid.

But I know a single push would cause the dam of feelings to explode, but it would have to be a mighty helping hand, a hand I'm not willing to give, they would have to sort their own situation out by themselves.

On a good note, Amara and Tara had both given a successful birth. It was a time of great stress for me.

I was a 13-16-year-old male who liked to shag like a rabbit, sure I didn't mind having kids but as I found myself in that moment, I had only just realised that; I WAS HAVING KIDS. I was going to be a father.

I had wanted kids in my past life even before I had first fallen in love, I had wanted to do everything with her, I could've done anything for her, I would've done anything for her.

but when our heart shatters into pieces, we come to find calling ourselves many things, and one of those things being delusional. How laughable our actions must've been in her eyes, how gullible we could've been at a time like that, and how stupid we would be to make the same mistake twice.

So, we don't.

Closing ourselves off and doing ourselves a favour by keeping our options open becomes instinct, no one wants to be called a fool by the ones who we view as our whole world.

Life had been great at that point onwards, I don't have to be hurt, if I never invest in feelings right.

But I had died, and now I'm here, a father of a son and daughter.

My daughter's name had come to be Lunar, like the moon in the dark that radiates its surroundings, while my son had come to be named after me, Solar, like the sun that brightens up the day. I had come for them both to be my pride and joy.

I had given my son the nickname of Lar's, to make sure none would get confused at any given time in a future interaction, and he was born two weeks before my daughter Lunar. They had both found it within themselves to keep me up late at night, but my mental is strong.

I was worried momentarily for them, a rightly deserved reservation. I wasn't sure if Dahlia would come, I had discreetly looked at my worried mother as she had first set her eyes upon my firstborn, no doubt as she worried about the same thing, but weeks had turned into months and Dahlia had never showed much to my mother's confusion in what I could read from her expression.

Both solar and lunar hadn't shown any signs of magical inheritance, but I had seen at times as they both did magic, in a rather spectacular manner, but they show no signs, it's like you can't feel their magical reserves, making them look like Mikaelsons that hadn't inherited the witchcraft trait.

It was like it wasn't even there, as I had intended when I had done the rather peculiar spell on my fifteenth birthday

I had watched as all my siblings as they laughed in the presence of my babies, playing with them one by one, Finn spent some time with Lar's. Rebekah had taken an immediate liking to Lunar.

I had become a casual confidant to Tatia, as she asked me questions on a various number of things, most pertain two of my brothers, namely Klaus and Elijah, but we had spoken about other things, how I made her laugh on more than the one occasional.

She's a good conversationalist, very reserved and yet outspoken.

But I could see what her mind ponders on, and it's only a matter of time before she makes a firm decision. I had come to a decision of saving her from her original fate, changing the already written book of fate that has sealed her doom.

She had also come to be a daily occurrence around the house, it had come as an odd occurrence when both my wives had taken it upon themselves into giving her a room in my abode, not really sure why, and not actually caring in the least on the matter. They can do what they I want I thought.

_(Time-skip Sol is 17 nearly 18,)_

I had started to turn up around my family's house as I neared my 18th birthday, knowing what I had waited for this entire time to come.

I had overheard Klaus's promise Henrik, giving his word that he will take my littlest brother to watch the wolfs transform.

Feeling the events sail by, time grew shorter as the night came, deciding to fall asleep in my parents' house, I closed my eyes knowing that my Father would approach BOTH me and my mother, for the spell to keep his family _Safe._


End file.
